


《老师，给我讲题吧》糖旻R20

by TOMAtoMA



Category: yoonmin；BTS糖旻
Genre: BDSM, M/M, sm, 道具
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOMAtoMA/pseuds/TOMAtoMA





	《老师，给我讲题吧》糖旻R20

依旧是倩倩小姐点梗  
非现实，老师其x学生旻  
R20有车警告，背德师生  
SM、捆绑、道具  
严禁上升爱豆真人

————————————————  
01  
时间：周五，下午4点25分，周末前最后一节自习课。  
地点：高三三班教室。

 

滴答，滴答。  
是挂在墙上的时钟发出的响声。

 

偌大的教室只有安静得可怕，就连翻书的声音都变得细碎微小，生怕吵醒了什么已经沉睡的野兽，一旦被唤醒的后果就是被对方拆解撕碎。

 

讲台下的同学们时不时偷偷的抬头往上瞧上这么两眼时钟，看着那根秒针咔咔的绕圈移动，好像盯着看就能让时间快点过去，下课零食快点打响，让他们逃离这个气氛古怪恐怖的自习室。

 

没人敢说话，他们只能悄悄的躲在成堆的书本后面，偷偷的看着讲台上的“野兽”。

 

高三年级最严厉最恐怖的实权老师，最年轻的物理组组长，闵老师。

 

也是三班的冷酷无情的恶魔班主任，  
——闵玧其。

 

以无比帅气的脸庞加上高冷严肃严厉惩罚力度大到不输于军规而闻名全校，再加上年纪轻轻就当上物理组组长，听说连校长都要让他三分。

 

活脱脱的学校风云人物，人称大魔王，当然还有另一个称号，  
——叫禁欲男神。

 

此时这位令人闻风丧胆的教师就坐在讲台上，低着头，眉头紧皱，手上拿着一支红笔修改着面前的试卷，心情不是很好的样子。

 

每次有他带班的自习课都特别难熬，大家都不约而同的选择闭嘴，生怕任何小动作都会引起台上那位的不满，就连班上最跳最皮的几个富二代“不良少年”都只敢悄悄的传纸条聊天。

——————————————  
「哎西，好烦啊，怎么还不下课，老班在也不敢打游戏，朴智旻那小子又不知道跑哪里去享福鬼混了，老班的自习课也敢逃。」

「kkkkk我在偷偷看剧！  
诶，你说，智旻怎么一天都没来学校？消息也不回？」

「不知道啊……昨天晚上他不是说要去把“禁欲男神”搞到手？看大魔王这幅样子，怕是革命还没成功！」

「……！朴智旻不会是被大魔王给揍了吧？！」

「不……不会吧……要不我们等下去问问？…」

……

悉悉索索的纸条声响隐藏在翻书的声响之中，同学们的心早已经跟着窗外的树叶飞到九霄云外，殊不知讲台上那张讲桌下隐藏了怎样的一番风景。

 

朴智旻全身赤裸跪在讲桌下，红绳饶了一圈又一圈捆在身上，手被反绑在背后，露出平坦的胸脯，甚至被勒出了形状，白皙的皮肤上布满大大小小的吻痕和勒痕。

 

粉红色的乳尖被乳夹夹到充血而变得殷红，性器直挺挺的贴在小腹上，根部被铁环锁住，透明的粘液从小孔流出，粘湿了因为被禁锢住而变得紫红的性器。

 

性器的毛发被剃掉，只剩下光秃秃的一根，可怜的抵在小腹上。

 

圆挺的臀瓣上印着长方形的紫红色的印子，不知是被什么器物狠狠拍打了，隐藏在股缝之间的穴口塞上了一根硅胶性器，死死的卡在红肿湿润的穴口。

 

仔细一看，叛逆少年染了金发的脑袋前后移动，不知道在做些什么，眼睛蒙上了一条领带，藏青色的布料被液体浸湿，深深浅浅好几块。

 

嘴上卡着强制扩张器，金属圆环抵在口腔内，嘴里塞着一根布满青筋的性器，红润的嘴唇几乎要被那根滚烫的东西给磨破，唾液从缝隙低落，砸在地上。

 

论谁也不会想到，同样是学校风云人物的不良叛逆少年朴智旻学长，此时此刻跪在男人胯下给别人口交。

 

也不会有人想到，那位被口交的男人，就是传说中的高冷禁欲班主任，闵玧其老师。

 

02  
勃起后十分可观的性器龟头卡在柔软的喉咙口，每次顶到都有呕吐感涌上心头，却又因为卡在嘴里的金属环而不能将那东西吐出。

 

朴智旻的眼前一片黑暗，扑面而来的是带着些许洗衣液味道的腥气热浪。  
脖子早已经累得动弹不得，腮帮子也酸胀得厉害，他却不敢怠慢半分，生怕惹怒对方换来更严厉的惩罚。

 

唾液混着对方的前列腺液，粘得下巴和脖颈黏黏糊糊，甚至流到胸前那一片，水汽被蒸发而变得冰凉，让他止不住的打颤。

 

朴智旻早就在昨晚就哭得没了力气，眼睛酸涩得厉害，脑袋也晕晕乎乎恨不得直接睡去，偏偏又外面的翻书声和时不时传来的窗外操场同学们的声音提醒着他，他被闵玧其捆到教室来了。

 

讲桌外面的，是和他朝夕相处的同学。

 

该死的，早知道就不听那群狐朋狗友的唆使，一路尾随闵玧其回家来证明自己是个大1。  
本来想着把闵玧其摁在房间里狠狠操上一顿让他丢掉那副冷冰冰禁欲的伪装，在自己身下辗转呻吟，没想到对方不是个好惹的主，不仅不柔弱易推倒，还是个家里有摆满SM道具的地下室的变态。

 

朴智旻被这位传说中的禁欲老师丢到地下室，狠狠的操了一个晚上，什么道具都没落下，叫天天不应叫地地不灵，被闵老师锁在单人床上射满了一肚子。

 

闵玧其在性事上算不上温柔，甚至算是暴力，朴智旻光是想起昨夜那噩梦般的晚上就不由自主的浑身发抖。

 

就算眼睛被蒙住，他也能想象出对方现在是怎样的一副冷脸，是怎样的高高在上，盯着自己吞吐那根性器。

 

“嘶——啧。”  
朴智旻一不留神就走了神，牙槽不小心刮到嘴里的性器，换来对方不爽的低声咒骂，讲台下的同学被吓得大气不敢出，全都低下头盯着面前的书本。

 

胸口的乳夹被对方拉扯起来，疼得朴智旻想叫出声，又因为嘴里堵着性器发不出声音，只能发出压抑的鼻息声，对方的手指在充血的乳尖上打转，时不时狠狠的掐上一把。  
昨夜的恐惧再次涌上心头，对方的啃咬吮闻、花样百出的道具进出后面的穴口、硕大的性器一次的撞到最深处……

 

朴智旻发着抖讨好的向前吞吐起嘴里那根性器，艰难的用酸麻的舌尖舔弄那个溢出粘液的小孔，咸腥的粘液沾满整个口腔，混着唾液一起一同流向舌根。

 

硕大的龟头抵在喉管口，朴智旻压下呕吐的欲望收缩起喉管的软肉，性器的血管因为吞吐的动作而刮在敏感的上颚粘膜上，又麻又痒，他却不敢停止，麻木的吞吐吮吸。

 

对方好像是被伺候得舒服了，终于放开了在朴智旻快要破皮的乳尖上揉捏的手，奖励般的抚摸起朴智旻因为吮吸而凹下去的脸颊。

 

熟练的口活，都是闵玧其一个晚上调教的结果。

 

也不知道过了多久，连脸颊的肉都开始发颤，嘴里那根东西才变得更硬更烫，抖了几下射出来朴智旻本能的想吐出来，却被闵玧其摁着后脑勺狠狠的插到喉咙管，悉数射出来，充满腥气的粘稠液体喷洒在喉管深处，顺着食道一路流向胃里。

 

精液射了朴智旻满嘴，他差点被呛到，发出细小的咳嗽声，发着抖把精液咽下肚子。

 

同学们奇怪的看着台上的老师，突然捂着嘴咳嗽起来，冷冰冰的脸色变得好看了些许，他们奇怪的互相使眼色，又在接触了闵玧其的视线过后低下头不敢出声。

 

真奇怪啊，闵老师。

 

03  
半疲软的性器从嘴里滑出来，那双大手拍了拍朴智旻的脸，朴智旻便条件反射的伸出舌头盲目的舔弄上面沾着的精液，换来对方奖赏般的抚摸。

 

朴智旻脑袋发懵，直愣愣的喘着气，薄汗和各种液体粘在身上，嘴唇殷红，淫荡的样子论谁也想不到是那位学校里最嚣张跋扈的小少爷。

 

一根冰凉的硬物抵在圆环口，再被缓慢的推进朴智旻口中，是一根不算特别长的硅胶阳具，虽然比不上闵玧其的尺寸，但是也抵在朴智旻的喉管前面，堵得朴智旻发不出任何声音。

 

他听见“滴”的一声，眼罩下的眼睛不可置信的睁大，发出细小吚吚呜呜的声音，又因为害怕被发现而咬紧口中的金属圈把声音咽回去。

 

闵玧其把开关打开了。  
塞在朴智旻后穴那根假阳具的开关。

 

那根假阳具浑身布满颗粒，卡在朴智旻后穴甬道的软肉上，得到了命令后便开始左右摆动，毫无章法的撞击在敏感的内壁上，长了眼睛般的往深处钻。

 

有些许颗粒恰好顶在前列腺处，被不停的撞击戳刺，快感像电流一般鞭打全身，抽得神经打颤，大脑内的理智和快感在打架。

 

前列腺的刺激和前段性器的疼痛形成对比，后穴的快感让他像是坐在云朵之上，前段性器被捆绑住，因为前列腺的刺激而充血得更硬挺，勒得发紫，粘液滴滴答答的一出来，精液被堵在根部出不来。

 

朴智旻浑身颤抖跪不稳，扭动着身子想要摆脱那恐怖的快感，加紧双腿试图挣开那个圈在根部的铁环，却被闵玧其用小腿一踢狠狠分开，老老实实跪在对方双腿之间。

 

时间一分一秒的过去，下课铃声终于响起。

 

桌椅挪动的声音和同学们的欢呼声像雷响炸开，一个个的背起书包离开教室，脚步声越来越小，朴智旻紧绷的神经稍微松懈，颤抖着抬起头向前蹭蹭闵玧其的膝盖，想让闵玧其放开自己。

 

“闵老师？”

 

熟悉的声音在不近处响起，是朴智旻的好兄弟们。突如其来的声响吓得朴智旻一激灵，脑袋撞上闵玧其的膝盖。他顾不上疼痛，往后挪去躲起来，却因为动作而让那根假阳具进入更深的地方。

 

“唔……”  
细小的呻吟没让对方听见，却落入了闵玧其的耳中。

 

“怎么？”  
闵玧其微微勾起嘴角，盯着躲在桌布下发抖的朴智旻，抬起头看站在讲桌旁的学生。

 

“闵老师，那个……今天智，智旻没来，您知道他去哪里了吗？”  
那同学吞了吞口水，观察着闵玧其的神色结结巴巴的说。

 

“哦？是吗？”  
闵玧其翘起一只腿搭在另一条腿上，稍微往后靠在椅背上，一副冷冰冰的样子，  
“他也没和我请假，我不知道呢。”

 

那只翘起来的腿，皮鞋正好抵在朴智旻勃起的性器上，皮鞋上的纹路踩在充血的龟头上，闵玧其每说一个字都加重些许力度来回踩弄朴智旻那根可怜的性器。

 

“闵，闵老师没见过智旻吗？比，比如昨天晚上……？”

 

原本就因为被禁锢住无法射精而充血疼痛，再加上闵玧其的踩弄，疼的朴智旻眼里溢出生理泪水，把原本就被粘湿的领带湿了个透，多余的泪水从脸颊流下，朴智旻小脸惨白，牙齿狠狠的咬在口中的硅胶阳具上，呼吸急促，生怕这幅样子被朋友给看见。

 

“昨晚上？”  
闵玧其把脚稍微抬起来些许，手撑在下巴处思索了些许，  
“没有见到他，昨天晚上，我可是睡了个——好觉。”

 

皮鞋再次踩下，这回踩在朴智旻两颗发胀的囊袋上，来回揉搓像是在揉弄什么减压海绵。

 

“你们放心吧，智旻没来学校我也很担心，我会联系他的。”

 

朴智旻疼的快要昏死过去，甚至无法去撕烂闵玧其伪装好人的面容，耳边不清不楚的听着朋友们和闵玧其道别，咬紧口中的假阳具喘息。

 

“该死的，闵玧其……”

 

04  
性器上压着的重量终于移开，朴智旻虚脱般的往后靠在讲桌的木板上，听着闵玧其慢慢悠悠的离开座位，接下来传来的是关门关窗的声音。

 

对方不慌不忙的把门窗锁死，再慢悠悠的回到座位上，掀开讲桌下的桌布，蹲在朴智旻面前，伸手迷恋的抚摸朴智旻的脸。

 

“旻旻啊，真乖，一点声音都没发出来呢。”

 

朴智旻眼睛上的领带被取掉，原本以为等待他的将是刺眼的光亮，没想到闵玧其把灯关了窗帘也拉上，教室里昏暗的程度并没让他觉得刺眼。

 

映入眼帘的是戴着黑框眼镜的闵玧其，身上的蓝色毛呢风衣整整齐齐，与一丝不挂的朴智旻形成鲜明对比。

 

“呜呜唔……”  
嘴里还被塞着一根假阳具，朴智旻只能吚吚呜呜的发出不清不楚的声音，眼眶因为后穴前列腺的刺激而溢满泪水，好看的眉头紧皱，恐惧的盯着闵玧其。

 

“干嘛这样看着老师，老师不是教过你了吗，要尊重老师，记得吗。”  
闵玧其一只手绕到朴智旻脑后，解开扣着的带子，另一只手缓慢的拔出朴智旻嘴里的假阳具。

 

假阳具上沾满了亮晶晶的唾液，一条银丝牵连着，无法吞咽下去的多余唾液顺着假阳具被拔出而涌出，悉数低落在讲台上，炸出一朵朵花。

 

“闵……闵玧其……”  
嘴巴被撑开许久，一时间无法合上，脸颊酸胀得很，舌头也累得不听话，朴智旻含含糊糊的喊闵玧其的名字，语气里的愤怒却像是在撒娇一般毫无气势。

 

“嗯？老师在呢。”  
闵玧其笑眯眯的，一副温柔体贴的样子，好像把朴智旻变成这样的人不是他一样。

 

“把，把那个东西……关掉！”  
朴智旻大口喘气，身后那根假阳具不停的扭动撞击，每一下都造成巨大的快感和痛苦，他奔溃的扭动身子大喊，又被闵玧其一把拉起来，抱到讲桌上。

 

“旻旻，老师在好心给你辅导呢，你怎么能拒绝老师的好意呢？”

 

朴智旻被闵玧其放在讲桌上，脸朝下摁在桌子上，腰往下塌，挺翘的屁股朝上面对闵玧其，露出那被假阳具撑得没有一丝皱纹的肿胀后穴。

 

朴智旻被闵玧其的动作搞得天旋地转，等他反应过来的时候闵玧其已经凑上去，贴在朴智旻纤薄的后背上，一只手揉捏朴智旻的乳尖，另一只手握住假阳具的根部抽出又旋转着插入，他下巴贴在朴智旻的肩膀处，叼住朴智旻的耳朵吮吻，舔弄朴智旻耳骨上的耳钉。

 

“啊……啊……别，别弄了……”  
那根假阳具还在体内戳刺，又被闵玧其捏住充血的乳尖，射精的欲望越来越强，又总还差一步，全部堵在根部，朴智旻急得又哭又喊，被捆住的手在身后胡乱抓住闵玧其身上的衣物攒在手里。

 

闵玧其轻笑一声，缓慢的拔出朴智旻后穴里的假阳具，甚至发出“啵”的声响。灌在后穴内的润滑液一股脑的涌出，朴智旻感受到过热的液体从穴口溢出，顺着穴口流下，经过两颗囊袋，又顺着腿根一路往下滑。

 

闵玧其把假阳具随意的放在一旁，假阳具还在嗡嗡的震动着，闵玧其的手指放在有些闭合不上的红肿小穴上，那穴口还像吃不够似的一张一合，夹着闵玧其的手指不放。

 

“我们旻旻的小嘴，真可爱。”  
朴智旻侧脸贴在桌子上，胸膛随着呼吸而上下起伏，后穴没了那根作祟的假阳具终于得到休息，被堵住的性器也得到了稍许放松，他也顾不上闵玧其嘴里说的侮辱的话语，闭着眼睛任由汗水泪水一同流下。

 

“还没下课呢，朴智旻同学。”

 

朴智旻赫然睁开眼睛，惊恐的扭过头盯着笑着的闵玧其，那镜片之下，是没有一丝笑意的眼睛，他微微张嘴：“你……”

 

回应他的，是全根撞入的，闵玧其的性器。

 

05  
肉体的撞击声混杂着淫靡的水声，在空荡的教室里回响，细碎的呻吟从讲桌上的金发少年口中传出，站着的那位衣衫工整，全身上下唯有拉链是开着的，紫红色的性器进出身下少年的身体，和白皙的皮肤相比十分狰狞。

 

“唔……！啊…闵，闵玧其…让，让我射！”  
金发少年艰难的扭过头看向身后的人，泪水流了满脸，脸颊红扑扑的，身上也泛起粉红色。

 

“旻旻，不是教过你了吗，要老师帮忙的时候需要怎么说？”  
闵玧其扣住朴智旻的腰猛的一挺，直挺挺的撞在朴智旻的敏感点上碾磨，用龟头在那处轻轻转圈，大手绕到朴智旻的性器处狠狠的捏了一把，又用拇指缓慢的摩擦湿润的龟头。

 

“啊……！”  
下体本身就胀得厉害，双重夹击的痛苦让朴智旻快要疯掉，一个劲的往前移，又被扣住身上的绳子拉回来狠狠撞上。

 

“呜……闵，老师……唔啊，老师……给，给旻旻射吧……”  
朴智旻自知无法逃脱，只能断断续续的哭喊出声，讨好的缩紧后穴夹紧体内那根粗壮的性器，主动扭起腰肢撞上闵玧其的胯部。

 

闵玧其满意的弯下腰亲了亲朴智旻红润的嘴唇，扣住朴智旻的腰狠狠的操弄起来，性器每次拔出到头部又全根操入，一只手在朴智旻的性器上揉捏套弄，感受着包裹住自己性器的穴肉哆哆嗦嗦打着颤痉挛起来，才慢慢悠悠的打开箍在朴智旻性器根部上的铁环。

 

几乎是解开的同一时间，那根充血的性器哆哆嗦嗦的射了出来，一股又一股的白色粘液射得讲桌上到处都是，甚至有些许射到了朴智旻的脸上，又滑落到口中，白色的精液滴落在朴智旻伸出的粉红色小舌上，淫靡又色情。

 

高潮过的穴肉痉挛起来，带动朴智旻全身都发抖，顾不上那些射到嘴里的精液，朴智旻泪眼朦胧，直愣愣的不知道盯着哪里发呆，高潮的余韵让他昏昏沉沉，终于得到释放的性器一下子疲软下去，湿漉漉的贴着大腿内侧。

 

“唔！你……”  
朴智旻不可置信的睁大眼睛，闵玧其竟然没给他休息的时间，丝毫不停的扣住朴智旻的腰猛烈的操弄，撞击如狂风骤雨般打在朴智旻的身上。

 

朴智旻白嫩的臀肉昨夜被闵玧其用道具狠狠拍打，每次操弄都撞在已经皮下内出血的臀肉上，疼得朴智旻直抽泣，体内那根性器顶开层层穴肉，每次拔出的时候都带出粘稠的液体，在穴口出打出白色的泡沫。

 

朴智旻大腿根忍不住的发抖，高潮过后的穴肉敏感得受不住如此猛烈的撞击，唾液随着闵玧其的撞击从朴智旻微张的嘴里溢出来，甩落到讲桌上，沾湿了讲桌上的卷子。

 

“不……不要了……受不了了……”  
朴智旻摇着头叫喊着，  
“闵玧其，我，我要告你！你强奸未成年人……呜啊！”

 

闵玧其觉得好笑，俯下身压上去，一只手伸到朴智旻嘴里，用两根手指夹住朴智旻的舌头玩弄，嘴唇在朴智旻脸上留下亲吻，  
“你上个月就成年了，旻旻。”

 

朴智旻的舌头被压住，反驳的话被闵玧其压回去，咒骂的话语落到闵玧其耳里就是撒娇的呻吟。

 

06  
穴肉被滚烫的性器顶开，朴智旻甚至能感受到那凸起的血管，快感一波波的涌上脑海，射过的性器又硬气，抵在小腹处，随着闵玧其的撞击一下下上下摆动。

 

“老师……呜……老师放过我吧，我知道错了……啊！”  
朴智旻哭着吻上闵玧其的唇瓣，嘴里嘟嘟嚷嚷求饶。

 

闵玧其回吻过去，勾住朴智旻的舌头纠缠吮吸后放开，身下却依旧没停，囊袋撞在朴智旻的囊袋上，发出啪啪的声响，  
“乖孩子，叫点好听的，老师就放过你。”

 

朴智旻恩恩啊啊的呻吟起来，因为哭过而带着可怜的哭腔鼻音，连鼻头都哭得红彤彤的，一副被欺负得紧的样子。  
他不知道如何回应闵玧其的话，却发现自己主动过后闵玧其回应的温柔，又本能的凑上去伊伊呜呜亲闵玧其的脸。

 

朴智旻的主动让闵玧其很受用，他心情好得不行，又着了迷，一把扯下鼻梁上的眼镜，眼里是浓郁的欲望，腰部猛烈的顶撞，操得朴智旻几乎要掉下讲桌，他在朴智旻的耳边诱导道：  
“旻旻，乖，叫我，叫了我就放过你。”

 

朴智旻呻吟得嗓子都哑了，满脑子都是过多的快感和疼痛感，闵玧其的话语就像是恶魔的低语，充满诱惑，诱导朴智旻的思绪跟随着一起走向黑暗的欲望地狱。

 

快感冲昏了朴智旻的头脑，他顾不上思考，脑袋一热就大声哭喊着：  
“呜呜……玧，玧其……！”

 

回应他的是闵玧其更加猛烈的撞击，更多的快感涌上心头，朴智旻爽的失神，快感几乎要把他溺死，他像是得到了鼓励，一声一声唤着闵玧其的名字，伴随着带着哭腔的呻吟。

 

闵玧其没说一句话，那根性器的撞击力度和速度却暴露了主人心情十分愉悦的事实，朴智旻被操得话都说不出，哑着声音又高潮射了一次，第二次射出的精液薄而淡，偏向透明的粘液粘在朴智旻的小腹处，混着汗水变得粘粘糊糊。

 

高潮过后绞尽的穴肉夹住闵玧其的性器，像是有几百张小嘴同时挤压吮吸，闵玧其狠狠的撞击了几下，最后操到最深处，射了进去。

 

闵玧其喘着气把疲软的性器拔出，带出了里面粘稠的精液，滴落在讲桌上，混着朴智旻的精液一起，试卷和课案被搞得一塌糊涂，全是不知道是什么混在一起的液体。他伸手爱怜的摸了摸高潮过后紧闭双眼的朴智旻，低下头咬住朴智旻的耳多，用那慵懒的烟酒嗓说道：  
“旻旻，乖乖的，跟老师回家‘补习’了哦。”

 

朴智旻睁开紧闭的双眼，瞪着闵玧其那张和平时高冷样子完全不符的脸，咬牙切齿的骂道：  
“闵玧其，你他妈的……衣冠禽兽！斯文败类！连自己学生都强奸！”

 

“朴智旻，”  
闵玧其直起身，整理了身上的衣物，歪着头盯着朴智旻的眼睛，  
“我他妈的，就要强奸你，我还要强奸你一辈子。”

 

“你就乖乖的，躺在我身下，给我操。知道了吗。”

 

朴智旻药紧下唇，不可置信的盯着面前这位教师，对方的眼神，阴郁得可怕。

FIN.


End file.
